


Soni and tail go to macdond

by Baconmayoman



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Bluj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconmayoman/pseuds/Baconmayoman
Summary: Mmmmhh gurngey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Soni and tail go to macdond

One day soniC and tails were walking along a patch of grass when suddenly sonic said 

"Boy, i sure can go for a macdondals!" Sonic said to his best buddy friendly fox tails miles per hour. "Sonic you dumbum!!!! Lets go to macdondals" tails said "ok." They went to the nearby macdondals which was the old one not the new one that one sucks "hello what would you like to order" said bob the cashier. "Hi yes can i get aa uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh big mac" sonic said to the funny man behind the marbel counter "can i have a happy meal!?!!!!!!????!!??!" Tails asked and bob said yea sure bro here you go "yea sure bro here you go" bob said, thanks bob.

"That will be 2.00$" bob said to the furrys. "HEY! i have no money" sonic said "ok well you can't get the burger" bob explained to sonic "SONIX!!! WHAT THE GELLL GOW CAN YOU FKREEFT SOMETHING LIKE THAT BRO..." Tails exclaimed in anger to sonic "idk" sonic said and they left.

This was a lie, they did not get macdondals.


End file.
